Remember the time
by KagiideTaishio
Summary: es una historia de un amor imposible entre kagome (la reina de egipto) e Inuyasha (un simple plebeyo) pero sera deverdad imposible?
1. Chapter 1

Remember the Time

-dialogo

-"pensamientos"

Cap 1

un día normal en mi vida

era una mañana normal como siempre para la azbache...

una dia mas de aburrimiento...

~POV kagome~

diablos no me kiero levantar...

-su majestad debe levantarse el rey la espera

-deacuerdo diegale a mi esposo q me espere y en 15 minutos estoy ahi

-como diga majestad- dijo retirandose

Asi es mi nombre es Kagome, Kagome Higurashi reina de egipto, tengo 20 años, soy muy joven pero mis padres enfermaron de gravedad asi q adelantaron mi boda, si es que a eso se le podia llamar boda, era un matrimonio arreglado al principio me opuse pero yo era la unica ya q mi hermana mayor Rin de 22 años no acepto su cargo y yo era la siguiente mi padres no me podian dejar a cago por ser mujer asi q me casaron con Kouga Wolf con quien me casaron aunq la casada y reaina deberia ser Rin despues de todo ella era su prometida pero bueno no me kedo d otra mas q aceptar se preguntaran ¿no habia alguien mas? si, mi hermano Souta pero el es menor tiene 15 asi q no lo iban a dejar acargo del reino...

Iba bajando las escaleras del palacio cuando escuche a mi esposo llamarme asi q tube q ir mas rapido, no me kejo es buen marido pero no le kiero es atento, amable y muy MUY cariñoso pero aun asi no le kiero...

-cariño tardaste mucho ya iba a mandar a alguien por ti-dijo-por cierto kerida hoy estas mas encantadora q nunca-dijo mientras me recorria con la mirada

-lo lamento Kouga me kise dar un baño antes de bajar

ese dia iba vestida con una falda blanca larga con unos cuantos detalles dorados al final, un top blanco, un collar de oro, una pulsera q me dio mi hermana y unas sandalias doradas

-deacuerdo cielo toma asiento-dijo y yo solo asenti con la cabeza

-y de que kerias hablar Kouga?

-pues d hecho d nada solo t keria aqui a mi lado-dijo acercandose para darme un beso pero yo solo jire mi cabeza, por lo tanto el beso me lo dio en la mejilla- cielo por que no me permites q te bese en los labios despues de todo estamos casados-dijo acercandose para susurrarme al oido- kagome ni siquiera hemos tenido intimidad

-lo lamento pero lo q pasa esq no me siento preparada-menti descaradamente la verdad esq me sentia preparada pero no keria tener mi primera vez sin amor...

xoxoxoxoxox

~POV Inuyasha~

Otro día mas sin chiste...

otro día mas q tendre q aguantar a la pesada de kikyo...

que no ha de tardar en entrar corriendo y gritando armando un completo caos...

SIP lo sabia ya escuche uno de sus gritos y entrara en...5...4...3...2...1

-INUYASHA DONDE CARAJOS ESTUBISTE ANOCHE!-dijo gritando euforica-CONTESTAME MALDITO PERESOSO!-volvio a gritar a lo q yo solo atine a girarme en mi cama y taparme con una almohada las orejas-DESGRACIADO NO ME IGNORES! MALDITA SEA RESPONDELE A TU MUJER KIERES!-dijo esa fue la gota q derramo el vaso bn esa maldita se termino mi paciencia!

-AVER KIKYO PRIMERO QUE NADA COMO OSEAS VERNIR A ARMAR UN CONDENADO ESCANDALO NADA MAS PARA RECLAMARME DONDE ESTUBE ANOCHE! TANTO KIERES SABES DONDE ESTABA PUES BN TE LO DIRE ESTUBE TRANKILAMENTE EN MI CASA! y 2do...TU NO ERES MI MUJER ESTUPIDA YO NO TENGO COMPROMISOS CON NADIE ME OISTE!- dije gritandole- bn ahora q ya todo esta aclarado hazme el favor d...-dije a lo q kikyo me sonrio picara y sensualmetente a esta sonrisa le acompañaba una mirada llena de lujuria- me harias el favor d...LARGARTE DE MI CASA!-le grite

-de acuerdo-dijo cabisbaja y pues valla ella sabe muy bn q odio ver a una mujer triste y q correre a abrazarla para q cambie su cara pero ya lo ha hecho tantas veses q se q esa ''tristesa'' es fingida -no vemos-me dijo denuevo intentando atraerme pero no lo iba a conseguir

-si vete anda corre-dije indiferente

-MALDITO BASTARDO TU ME VEZ TRISTE Y TE APROVECHAS MALDITO IDIOTA!-me grito-SABES Q ESTA LINDURA-dijo recorriendose con una mano-ya no va a ser mas para ti me canse de esperar asi q si dejas q me valla ya no me volveras a ver

-bn largate

-lo...lo...lo...di...di...ses...en serio?

-si ahora vete

-ARGH!-dijo mientras salia de mi alcooba

Despues d esa ''pequeña'' discucion decidi volver a dormirme pero en ese momento...

-INUYASHA LEVANTATE TIENES TRABAJO!

-''ahi se kedo mi hermoso descanso''-q trabajo myoga?

-en el palacio solicitan de tus servisios para entrener a los reyes

-''maldicion por que diablos tube q ser catante y bailarin''-deacuerdo

-muy bn te kiero en 30 minutos en la cocina para q desayunes

-oye me puedes recordar por que diablos tengo q hacerte caso!?

-porque vives bajo mi techo asi q te callas y obedeses-me dijo mientras se iba

Me levante y me di una ducha rapida estaba pero en el camino me tope con...

-hola cielo como estas?-me dijo seductoramente aquella joven

-hola ayame q kieres?-respondi tajante

-uhi q humor y dime iras a algun lado cielo?-me dijo en un tono muy meloso mientras se acercaba seductoramente a mi- por que si no podemos divertirnos un rato

-lo lamento pero me esperan abajo-dije mientras me apartaba bruscamente de ayame

Baje y me encontre a myoga q me veia con cara de pocos amigos

-inuyasha te vi con ayame y ahora mismo vamos a hablar!-dijo mientras se daba vuelta y entraba a la cocina

-''bn ahora escuchare un sermon''- ahhhh...este sera un día muy largo...-dije en un susurro y me dispuse a entrar

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

**hola jeje este es el 2do cap de mi historia quiero agradecer por sus reviews muchas gracias con eso ya puedo mejorar y eso xD déjenme sus reviews aunque sean criticas déjenmelos para yo poder mejorar emm...tambien si tienen opiniones sobre que le puedo agregar a la historia tambien se los agradecer mm...yo creo que solo actualizare los viernes y domingos tal vez depende como subiré 2 historias una la actualizare los viernes y la otra los domingos jejeje eso es todo ojala disfruten fruten de el cap **

* * *

**Cap 2 **

Inuyasha ~POV~

Despues de la ''platica'' con Myoga decidi que era hora de ir al palacio cosa que no me agrado mucho ya que tube muchos problemas al entrar pero bueno al fin entre y me parecio ver a alguien conocido entre toda esa gente de seguridad aunque puede que sea solo mi imaginación quien sabe bueno es hora de ver a los reyes...

Fin del ~POV~

Mientras tanto en el palacio...

Kagome ~POV~

AHHH...estoy aburrida y Kouga solo me ve y eso me estresa hummm...talvez si...si le dire.

-Emm...Kouga estoy aburrida me puedo ir a mi habitación?-le dije aunque la verdad esque odio tener q pedirle permiso pero bueno aqui para mi desgracia tengo que obedecer a mi esposo  
-...no si estas aburrida te traere entretenimiento-me dijo mientras besaba mi mano- te parece?  
-mm..deacuerdo

el sonrio y se puso de pie

-DEJAD PASAR AL NUEVO EMPLEADO PARA QUE ENTRETENGA A LA REINA!

Observe al guardia y este asintio con la cabeza el dio una especie de orden con la mano y entro un hombre bajito de tez blanca y clavo, su vestimenta era la de un bufon en su mano tenia 3 baras que llebavan de decooración unos listones de diferentes colores ell guardia lo anuncion con el nombre de ''EL HOMBRE DE LAS BARAS''- ''encerio que tenian mucho ingenio para los nombres''- pense sarcasticamente  
El show fue aburrido asi que di la orden para que lo llevaran, el siguiente hombre era moreno, pelo corto y negro, su atuendo era el un bufon pero sin embargo su antuendo era todo de color azul a comparacion del el anterior, el hombre en su mano llevaba 2 baras con fuego en la punta, su show consistio en soplarle a las baras jeje como quien dice eran uno de los famosos ''Traga fuego'' el show al igual que el anterior solo me aburrio mas asi que hize que se lo llevaran al igual que el anterior. Gire mi cabeza para poder ver a mi esposo el cual me veia.

-Cielo quieres que los mande a matar por no complaserte?-me dijo a lo que yo solo me mira horrorizada no podia creer que pensara en matar a esos pobres hombres inocentes  
-NO no quiero que los mandes a matar-dije fuerte y seriamente  
-Cielo se lo merecen por no cumplir tus caprichos-dijo mientras volvia a besar mi mano- asi que...-se puso de pie ante mi mirada atonita-MATENLOS  
-no...-susurre-''YA SE!'' Amor ire al baño-dije mientras me ponia de pie a lo que el solo asintio

Me dispuse a ir por esa ruta pero al ver que mi esposo se distraia corri hacia el guardia que yo oviamente ya conocia era mi amigo Bankotsu un joven de aproximadamente 27 años pelo cafe oscuro amarrado en una trensa, ojos azules oscuro y piel semi bronseada, me acerque a él mientras que él se disponia a cumplir la orden de mi marido.

-Bankotsu dejalo libre-ordene a lo que el asintio, me acerque a los hombre que habian intentado divertirme pero no lo habian conseguido ya que mi humor no subiria en esos momentos- señores ustedes ya no tienen nada que hacer aqui por eso le pido que se marchen a sus hogares  
-mi señora gracias pero no puedo mi familia es pobre y el estar aqui es con lo unico que los puedo mantener-dijo el hombre que hizo el show de los bastones  
-el tiene razon yo tambn estoy en la misma posicion-dijo el otro  
-deacuerdo no puedo seguir aqui o mi esposo sospechara pero por favor encondanse el no los puede ver en cuanto me libere de el los buscare y le dire que eh pensado hacer con ustedes-dije mientras veia el rostro de los hombre que claro estaba reflejaba angustia y temor - pero calmense no les pasara nada- dije mientras le sonreia- Bankotsu por favor cuida de ellos eres el unico en el que confio de todos mis guardias por favor-le pedi a mi fiel guardia y amigo  
-como desee mi reina  
-gracias bankotsu me tengo que ir- dije mientras me retiraba y me dirijia hacia mi esposo  
-Cielo penseque tardarias mas pero bueno sientate cielo ya viene el nuevo  
-hay alguien nuevo?  
-si Cielo pero ya lo veras

fin Kagome ~POV~

Inuyasha ~POV~

Estaba nerviso aunque aun no entiendo bien la razon despues de todo no era la primera vez que trabajaba para una persona importante, pero de igual forma sentia nervios algo me decia que despues de ese día nada volveria a ser lo mismo...

CONTINUARA...


End file.
